Broken past, promising future
by May-The-Wolf-Girl
Summary: Alex Rider finds his world crumbling down after his Snakehead mission. His past is a lie and his future is unclear and he finds himself at a loss. Should he ignore what he now know and hope for the best or follow the new path laid ahead…
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Alex Rider series and I have no rights to it, all rights go to their respective owners.

AU: English is not my native language so please excuse spelling mistakes and other grammar mistakes. Please review and tell me if I have too many and I will try to fix it. This story is not Beta-ed... Please read and review, I appreciate any advice.

This story is set after Snakehead, but does not really follow the books. Some information is changed.

Summary: Alex Rider finds his world crumbling down after his Snakehead mission. His past is a lie and his future is unclear and he finds himself at a loss. Should he ignore what he now know and hope for the best or follow the new path laid ahead…

*********************************************Story**************************

Broken past, promising future

It was a very dark and rainy evening. Not many had ventured out this evening, but if you strained your eyes you could just barely see a small figure limping across the road, he looked not more than fourteen or fifthteen years old and yet, yet his eyes looked so much older.

The people on this street knew him as Alex Rider, fourteen year old wonder child turned bad. They all talked about him like that, but Alex did not really care. They did not really know him, no one did. He thought he did but now he had been proven wrong.

He had just found out that his father was not his father, his guardian who was like a sister to him had left him, he was tired, wet and his leg hurt like a B****. And if that wasn't all he was also being followed. At first he had thought it was MI6, but now he was almost sure it was not. That again meant he could not go home so he was heading to a park instead.

He looked up at the pouring sky and he wondered how much longer he could go on like this. He had just a few days earlier gotten back from seeing his godfather die, this by it self did not bother him as much as it probably should, but he had said something before he died. He had told him that John Rider had not been his father. One of John's friends had been. At first he had not believed him, but after thinking it through it made sense.

He sat down on the swing and started swinging at a slow speed. He knew where they where those who followed him, and he hoped they would leave soon. They usually did, they followed him from around 12:00 until 19:00 if he did not lose them and go home earlier. He found it quite odd that they had yet to learn where he lived, when they always found him elsewhere.

He heard something moving by the beginning of the forest and looked over, there where two men there and he knew at once that they where the ones who followed him. Wondered if they where going to approach him and he wondered what he would do if they did. Then he decided that he did not care and swung higher and faster. He felt his mind slip as he lost himself to the rhythm.

******Stalkers POV******

They had been following this kid for a few days already and they could not understand why their boss found him so fascinating. He did not seem like much, just an ordinary kid. He went to school, hung around with one of his friends before he disappeared home they guessed. Their boss had called them and told them to ask the kid a question and they hoped that by meeting the kid they might figure him out. They did not know how wrong they where.

The walked quietly and quickly out from the forest and approached the kid on the swing. He did not seem to notice them as he was sitting there humming as he swung higher and higher. And they found themselves wondering if the kid was quite sane.

"Alex Rider!" one of them called, but the kid did not respond. He just kept swinging and humming, it sounded a lot like London Bridge is falling down. They tried again and again, but the kid did not respond. They even tried touching him, but after nearly breaking a few bones they gave up and they decided to call their boss. They shuddered at the thought; their boss was one you did not want to anger.

"Yes" the voice of their boss slightly accented was silent and deadly through the phone and they both shuddered.

"Boss, we have tried to tell the kid, but he just sits here swinging. We can not get him to respond." They gulped and looked at each other; their boss did not allow failure.

The boss hmmed and after a bit a question broke the silence. "Is he humming? A nursery rhyme?" the uncertainty did not sound right in their boss's voice and they wondered if that meant that the kid was not always like this.

"Yes, boss. He has been sitting here in the rain for an hour swinging and humming." They looked over at the kid, he was still swinging and humming, but now he was staring unblinkingly at them. They both took a step back and gave a startled gasp. In the description their boss had given them the kid had to brown eyes, but now one was crystal blue and the other was chocolate brown. "B boss, we might have the wrong kid."

"What makes you think so?" he asked, his tone was low and dangerous. They gulped again and they saw the kid's eyes dancing insanely in the light of the moon.

"His eyes Boss, they are not the same and he seems insane, he is staring at us Boss. It is quite creepy." They held their breath while they waited.

Then they almost shitted themselves, then their boss was laughing. "Give him the phone" they stared at each other again, but did not question their boss. They seriously doubted he would take it, but they tried anyway.

*********************************Alex POV**********************

The strangers he that he decided to call tweedledee and tweedledum where kind of funny and he loved creeping them out, but he could not help, but wonder who this boss of theirs was. They both seemed quite scared of him and Alex was quite known for his curiosity. Because of this he slowly took the phone they were offering to him, he did not say a word, but silently held it to his ear as he kept staring at tweedledee and tweedledum.

Alex was not sure of what exactly he was expecting when he took the phone, but he was sure that nothing could have prepared him for the voice that gently called into his ear.

"Hello Little Alex, I hear you might have gone insane…"

To be continued….

-Authors note-

This is the first fanfic I have ever written about Alex rider, it is not canon so please bear with me, and please review and tell me what you think….


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do no own or have any rights the Alex Rider series. All rights go to their respective owners.

AN: Hello, the Alex character I write is not canon. Please review with comments and advice :-)

Alex could not believe his ears. It couldn't be him, it just was not possible. He was dead, he had seen him die. A voice in the back of his mind reminded him that he had not really seen him die, he had just assumed he was dead, when he closed his eyes. There had been no actual sign that he had died, he had simply closed his eyes. And when he thought back, he did not know what happened after that as he had passed out.

He felt the phone slipping from his hands, but he caught himself. He felt a bubbling feeling in his stomach and then he started to giggle. "Ya…" he was interrupted.

"Shush, little Alex I do not want them to know who I am. That would be quite troublesome for me." Alex giggled at the seriousness in his voice, but it sounded like he wanted to laugh to. "I will come visit you soon little Alex."

Y POV

"I will come visit you soon little Alex, i just have to ahh... delete my record you could say." He took a small brake. He wondered how far into insanity Alex had fallen. He sucked in a breath and decided to deal with it later. "There is something else you need to know Alex. I did not kill your uncle. I was framed." The only answer he got was a low humming and he felt himself start to worry more. "MI6 will tell you that I am out for your blood, which is not true." Alex hummed again and giggled. Then when he was starting to worry, Alex actually answered.

Normal POV.

"You probably will though, cause there is something you need to know..." Alex looked over at the two frozen men. He did not know how much Yassen trusted them and decided to not take any chances. "I am going to steal your guy's phone now." He stated before jumping of the swing. The rain had stopped so it made splashing sounds when he landed on the ground. He heard Yassen laugh.

"Go ahead little one, it is a disposable phone." Alex ran for the forest and he could hear them following, but he lost them quite fast. When Yassen heard him stop he asked his question. "What is it that I needed to know little one."

Alex didn't answer at once but what he said when he did was something Yassen could never have predicted. "John Rider was a spy for MI6. He only joined Scorpia to spy on them. He planned to tell you, but he never got the time. All you saw on Albert Bridge was a sham, in truth John and Helen Rider died a few weeks later when their plane was blown up by a man wanting to join Scorpia." Alex took a small brake. After he had said this Yassen would definitely decide to kill him. After all the only reason he was living now, was because Yassen felt a kind of responsibility for him since he was close to his father. That would change now.

The sudden change of attitude had startled Yassen. Alex had gone from almost insane to totally serious in just a few seconds. "Who?" he asked. Knowing Alex would understand what he meant. Yassen did not really care who John had worked for. John has saved his life, and he had been his mentor and his feelings for him would not change now.

"ASH" Alex answered "he was my godfather. After you stabbed him in the stomach in Malta, he was put behind a desk and he could not take it so he turned to Scorpia. They had found out about John's betrayal so to join them he had to blow up their plane.

Yassen did not know why Alex thought this would change anything. Then he realized that Alex had used past tense and he wondered why he kept referring to his father as John. "Was?" he voice not betraying a thing.

"Ash was killed a few days ago. He…" Alex took a brake again wondering how much he should tell. "One of my SAS friends shot him." Yassen knew there was something he was not telling him, but decided not to pry, he could find out that later.

"Why do you keep referring to your father as John?"

There were a long silence before Alex answered; he knew that this was the moment everything could change.

"John Rider was not my biological father…"

Yassen almost dropped the phone 'what' he thought 'how was that possible' he tried to collect him self before he spoke again. "Do you know who your parents are?" his voice was blank and Alex felt a chill go down his back. He felt his mind start slipping again.

"Helen Rider was my mother, but the only thing I know about my father is that he was a friend of my father's when he did the Scorpia thing and that John knew about the… well you know."

Yassen was in shock. He knew Alex had to be terrified right now. As far as he knew the only reason Yassen hadn't killed him yet was because of who his father was.

He tried to think back to that time, and he felt that he might know who Alex's father was, but he was not going to say anything before he was sure.

"I will come see you soon little Alex" he heard Alex letting out a nervous giggle and sighed. "Do not worry too much little Alex, I will not harm you. I told you before and my feelings have not changed." He hung up and looked at the computer screen in front of him. 'I love you Alex and I will take you from there. Even if it is the last thing I do.'


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: i do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider. All rights go to their respective owners.

AN: Sorry for the long wait, please Read and review, i am really interested in your opinion.

Alex just stood there watching the cellphone for a long time. He was unsure of how he really felt about what Yassen had told him. It took what seemed like an eternity before he started heading back to the playground. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he barely noticed anything as he walked along the narrow path. He passed a few people, who gave him weird looks, but he couldn't really blame them, he was after all humming Rule Britannia.

If he had been paying more attention he might not have been taken by surprise, stunned and carried of, but as it where, he was.

Pain, Pain, it was the first thing he felt when he regained consciousness. He knew where he was even before he opened his eyes. He wasn't very angry, he was more annoyed at the fact that they had done it again. He couldn't understand why they didn't just ask him to come in, sure he bitched about it, said no and all that, but in the end he always came in. he really could see no reason as to why they had to drug him. He opened his eyes and growled at Blunt.

"Ah, I see that you are awake, just in time, we don't have all day." Blunt said in his monotone voice. Alex glared at him, had Blunt been someone else, he surely would have run for his life, but as he was him, he just hid the shivers and stayed put.

"What do you want Blunt, You told me you would leave me alone." He growled through almost clenched teeth. Not that he really had believed them, but it was all about the point. They had after all promised to leave him alone until he sought them out.

He pressed a hand to his eyes, the light and with walls where hurting his over sensitive eyes. He wondered why they did this, use a drug that made people hurt so much after, it was a quite known fact that if you were in pain, you would be in a bad mood and that would make you much less likely to comply. Then again MI6 was not the smartest of group.

Blunt just stood there for a while looking down on the fragile looking boy. It was quite strange that a boy that small, that fragile looking could be so strong and could make such a difference. He knew nobody really believed it, but he did have feelings and he did regret what he had done to this child, but he believed it was all for the greater good.

Alex giggled, the cell he had stolen vibrated in his pocket he took it up and saw that it was "the boss" he answered it, completely ignoring the look on Blunts face and said in a false low voice. "I kind of forgot to give the phone back, I'll give it to him later." He was about to hang up, but Yassen's voice stopped him.

"Are you at MI6's headquarters Little Alex," Yassen asked him quietly, he only received a hum as answer, but he understood. "Just pretend to hang up and put the phone in your pocket Alex." Alex giggled again.

This was going to be fun. Helping Yassen, annoying Blunt and he got to have fun. What a great day.

Alan Blunt was at a loss. He did not know what he was going to do. He had heard the rumors about Alex and that he had become insane, but he had not believed it. Now he was standing there looking straight at the prof. one moment he was completely serious and now he was laying there giggling and humming. He watched him hang up and put the phone back before he decided to just get it over with and send him back, he did really not want to deal with an insane Rider, they where hard enough to deal with when they were sane.

"Alex, we have received intelligence..." he didn't get farther then that.

"Really, when, all of you. Are you all smart now or just normal level?" Alex babbled on excitedly and Yassen almost fell apart laughing. He really enjoyed this insane Alex.

Blunt felt his eyes start twitching. This was going to be a long day he thought. "As i was saying. We have received intelligence that Yassen Gregorovitch has entered England and lastly seen he was heading for London." He drew a breath and looked over at the kid. He was just sitting there head leaning slightly to the side and he was jet again humming.

"Wow..." Blunt felt his hopes rise, maybe he had gotten it. "That's shiny..." Blunt almost swore.

"Pay attention. Yassen Gregorovitch is heading to London and we believe he is after your blood." Alec blanched a little.

"Is he a vampire?" This time he actually swore. "Dang it Alex. We believe he wants to kill you." Alex starred at him for a long time and when awareness filled his eyes Blunt dared to hope he had finally made him understand. But it was not to be. "It would have been cooler if you had said he was a vampire, they are cool, but I suppose Yassen is cool too. "

Blunt wanted to cry, he called his guards and made them take Alex home. He felt really old and tired. He wondered if he could survive this new and less sane Rider.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: SOOO so sorry. I have hit a complete writers block. I have no idea of how i should continue this story. I might not update for a while i need to think of how to continue, please review with advise. And in the mean time please accept this peace offering. I know it is short and bad... So sorry

Disclaimer. I do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider, all rights go to their respective owners.

Alex giggled, Blunt's face had been so funny. He looked back over his shoulder, the guards where watching him as if he was insane. Then again he was insane, but it was still rude. He heaved a sign and put his hands in his pockets and stroked the phone. He wondered who he should believe. On the one side he had Yassen who had never lied to him, but that might or might not kill him now as he was not John's son. On the other he had Blunt and MI6 who had done nothing but lie and hurt him. "oh what to do, what to do..." he hummed a little as he skipped ahead.

"Maybe you should just follow your gut." Alex almost shitted himself. He looked down on his pants and wondered.

"Well, my gut have never spoken to me before Mr. Pants. Maybe i should listen to you instead. You seem like some very smart pants."

Yassen almost fell over laughing. Mr. Pants. He had been called quite some interesting things in his life, but this was certainly a first. "I'm not your pants Alex, my voice is coming from the phone in your pocket. You hit the wrong button."

Alex blinked, that kind of made sense. He had wondered why his pants had suddenly decided to speak to him now of all times. "oh, well Mr. Confusing why didn't you just say that."

Yassen sighed. He looked over at the papers on his desk and came to a quick desision. "Little Alex, I think I will be making a visit sooner rather than later." He heard Alex laugh.

"well doesn't that sound scary."


	5. Chapter 5

AN: I can really not apologize enough. I have been so busy at school so I have not been able to write anything. I will try to update sooner, but i can not guaranty anything.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider, all rights go to their respective owners.

*********************Story***************************

Alex heaved a sigh as he walked home from school. It was really tiring, he thought as he looked over at the men following him. One thing was to have Yassen's men following him, but now it was starting to become ridiculous. MI6, Yassen, CIA, Some random dude, some random writer dude. Did they really think he was that oblivious? Every time he walked outside it was like a bloody parade behind him.

Then again, it was not really the following thing that was tiring, it was more the pretending and constant awareness. He wondered when Yassen would come. A week had passed since the Mr. Pants thing and he was still not sure if he was happy or afraid about the fact that Yassen was coming. He had felt himself wonder when he looked at the parade, why they where following him.

Tweedledee and tweedledum was obvious since Yassen had sent them, MI6 was following him for more than one reasons. One they wanted to see if Yassen attacked him, Two, they wanted to see if he actually was insane. CIA probably wanted something from him, but could not make contact as MI6 would notice. The random guy and the random writer dude were harder to figure out.

He thought it over some more before he shrugged and walked on. Why should he care? He sat back down on the swings and let a crazy smile adore his face. Recently he had found himself wondering whether or not he really was insane. Maybe it was just a matter of opinion, being insane certainly made life much more fun.

He made the swing, swing higher and higher and watched as his stalkers surrounded him. That in itself was not abnormal, they did it every day. But at the corner of his eyes he noticed that the random guy was coming closer out from the bushes and it looked like he was actually going to approach him.

He didn't stop swinging, but followed him with his eyes. He was a rather big bloke, with big muscles and a rather empty face. The man did not speak, just kept on walking towards him. Alex could hear the others moving restlessly in the shadows. . This was a break in the norm. When the man was so close that Alex could count the freckles on the man's nose. The man stopped and spoke for the first time.

"You are Alex rider." It was not formed as a question, but as a statement. "You are the reason my brother is dead. You should just have let him kill you, and then my brother would not have been killed because he failed Scorpia. You have to pay for that."

Alex just raised his eyebrows. "Are you serious? DO you hear what you are saying? Who the hell would just stand there if they know they are going to die. Sure my sanity is questioned, but even i am not that crazy, and when that is mentioned. How the heck was I supposed to know he was going to shoot me, and if i had know how was i supposed to know that if i stepped down from the sidewalk i was going to survive. I am not a bloody psychic. "He was breathing hard by the time his little rant was over.

The man was just standing there for a while before he decided that the boy had used to big words. He snapped into action and threw a punch. Alex who had figured it would happen easily sidestepped him. He giggled and rolled his eyes at the big man. He knew it probably made MI6 question his mind more, but didn't really care. He waited for the next punch, sidestepped it, grabbed the man's hand and twisted it over his shoulder, prepared for the weight and threw him into the swing set. The man who was too stupid to realize he didn't stand a chance so he got up again. Alex prepared for the man again, but just before he was going to move, he saw a glint of someone familiar in the forest. He lost focus and the man got a hit. Alex felt his mind fuzz up and he hit the ground. The moment he hit the ground he felt his head clear again, and he quickly rolled around and got to his feet. He worked completely on instincts now, as his mind had flown somewhere else.

The glint he had seen, could it really have been him? Surely he would not be stupid enough to show up here. He really wanted to believe that. That Yassen was smart enough not to show up in the same place as both MI6 and CIA. But at the same time, he knew that Yassen was not a normal man, and if anyone could show up in front of these people without getting caught it would be Yassen.

He felt his focus return, and jumped and flipped over Mr. Random dudes head and kicked him in the back. He landed on the ground grabbed the man and threw him over his shoulder. He followed him with the eyes and gasped when he saw where he landed. "Yassen" he mumbled and looked at the smirking man.

"Hello, little Alex. How are you?" Alex just stood there gaping. He had actually showed himself, and he was the one that was insane, really?

"Yassen G..." he had no idea of what to say, but decided to play along with the thoughts of the spies watching them. He met Yassens eyes and saw how they almost glowed with mirth.

How are you little Alex" Yassen asked again and moved towards him. Alex just stood there gaping and blinked. Had he been wrong? Was Yassen really that stupid? Or did he have a hidden motive. He tilted his head and just watched Yassen move towards him.

"I have been totally fine," he hummed and pouted. "They all think i am insane now though." He nodded to himself. "They are totally rude."

Yassen smiled and stepped closer again. Alex heard the spies move closer too. "I am really happy to hear that little Alex." He smiled gently at him and Alex was really freaked out.

"OMG" he shouted and stumbled back. "Are you here to suck my blood!" he threw his hands up to cover his neck. "Is that why you wanted to know?" His eyes where wide as he starred at Yassen. "It all fits, the creepy gentle smile, the coming out of the dark woods." They both heard thumps coming from the shadows as all the men following Alex hit their heads against something in exaggeration.

Yassen laughed a little. "Now why ever would i want to drink your blood little Alex." Alex just shrugged.

"How should I know, that's just what MI6 told me." The moment Alex said that both MI6 and CIA came out of the woods. The men from CIA looked weirdly at the MI6 ones.

"That was not what we said Alex." said the man who looked like the leader. The other men tried to sneak up and capture Yassen. Yassen of course saw them coming, but decided to let them have their way for now. When Yassen to every ones surprise, was caught, the leader looking man turned to Alex. "Please come along now Alex, Blunt wants to see you." He started to walk away, but stopped when he noticed that Alex was not following.

Alex huffed and crossed his arms. "Why should i want to follow, when i know you will just let CIA borrow me now that you think I am safe from Mr. Pants." The man Alex had started to call leader dude swore and tied him up. "Hey, are we bringing Mr. Random writer dude that's hiding in the woods?"

All men froze and found themselves facing an interesting dilemma. Was this just another one of Alex's crazy ramblings or was there really a man hiding in the woods. Yassen knew Alex was right but did not really care. He just stood there, now in chains, starring at Alex almost hungrily. The leader made a quick decision and sent a couple of men into the forest. They returned a few moments later dragging a swearing man behind them.

The man was screaming, swearing, calling out things like that his lawyer would here about it, how they had no rights, some really bad words and a lot of glaring. The spies just sighed and shook their heads. They really wanted to get out of this and get Yassen and Alex delivered before something else happened. They showed their three captives into the back of one of the cars and hurried away. Already a few feet away they started regretting putting Alex between Yassen and the mystery guy. And they started to wonder, how ever would their sanity survive?


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Sorry for the long wait, I have been super busy with work and school stuff, but now i have a week left of vacation before I am going to start by teacher education. So I will try to write one or two more chapters.

Disclaimer: I have no rights to Alex Rider. All rights go to their respective owners.

****************************Story********************************

"Are we there yet" Alex sat jumping in the seat beside the writer and Yassen. The car was equipped for seven and two men from CIA sat behind them and the two from Mi6 sat in front. They had only been driving for a few moments before Alex had started with his constant mantra of, are we there yets'. They had hoped that putting Alex between two people who where after him that he would just sit there quietly. Apparently they were wrong. "Are we there yet?"

"No, for the love of all that is holy, stop asking. You have been here before so you will know when we are there so there is no need for the constant questions…" one of the mi6 spies turned and glared at the boy and sighed in defeat. "You aren't even listening are you?"

Alex giggled absentmindedly while starring out the window. It took about two minutes before he responded and made them all jump. "I was too!" he exclaimed. "I didn't know you where religious though. Alex starred at the man with surprisingly clear eyes that scarred the crap out of the man.

"I...I'm not" the man stammered. Alex glared at him while pouting.

"Then you shouldn't say stuff like that. People can take offence you know." Alex nodded to himself while the other spies looked gob smacked and Yassen tried not to laugh. The man Alex liked to call random writer dude just sat there terrified.

"T... That is so not the point brat. Just stop asking stupid questions you already know the answer too." He nodded victorious to himself when it took a while without Alex answering.

"Are we there yet?" Alex giggled. You could actually see the veins on the mean man's head pop. Oh how Alex loved pissing of people.

"I TOLD YOU TO STOP!" The man yelled and Alex blew him a raspberry. The man seemed to lose it. He loosened his seat belt end reached back towards Alex. "Why you little, I'm going to teach you to respect your betters."

Alex giggled and climbed over Yassen and squeezed himself between him and the door. All spies froze. "How in the world did he get loose?" One of the American spies muttered. The one Alex now decided to nickname Meanie froze with his hands just a few inches from the assassin who just raised his eyebrow at him.

Alex giggled again, "Stupid meanie, you don't have to be afraid of Yassen, he already proved he isn't a vampire." All the listeners did an Anime drop and Yassen patted Alex's head. Meanie actually cowered in the corner by the dashboard. "H… How did you get loose? We used chains!"

Yassen just smirked, and Alex looked at them for a moment before he decided they where boring and tried to climb out the backdoor, but the American spies stopped him. A few minutes later and both Alex and Yassen was tied up again. All spies thanked whoever they believed in that they were close to the headquarters. And then Alex struck again. "Where are we going? And are we there yet?"

"Oh for crying out loud brat. We are going to the MI6 headquarters and we will be there in a few minutes." Then he ripped of a piece of duck tape and fastened it over Alex's mouth.

Not that the tape did much difference, every now and then you could hear him mumbling the same questions. And it was like this that one terrified writer, one unconscious mystery dude, an amused assassin and four spies questioning both their own and the kids sanity escorted Alex into the Mi6 headquarters.

***************************AN**********************************

Sorry for the short chapter. I will try to make them longer, but then I will probably update later. Please review and tell me what you think. I appreciate your opinions and they make it easier to write.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Yay I managed to update faster. Now that that is said, I am thinking about writing a "Alex and co reading the books" story and I would really like to know what you think about that. So please review with your opinion on the story and my idea or answer the poll on my profile, I would really appreciate it. But in the meantime please enjoy the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider, all rights go to their respective owners.

********************************Story*********************************************

Yassen's POV

Alex was so amusing, but he couldn't help but worry. When he first had heard the rumors of Alex's insanity he had thought it was just a scam Alex had made up to make MI6 leave him alone, but now, after actually seeing him, he started to doubt that. Not that he would really mind, his feelings for Alex wouldn't change because of something as insignificant as mental stability, or a lack there of.

He looked over at the tied and gagged teen and felt himself smile. He knew it creeped the spies out or he would probably have tried to gain control over himself again, but there was something just utterly adorable with Alex pouting through the duck-tape like that. He met Alex's eyes for a moment and was surprised.

He had met quite a few insane people in his time as an assassin, and they had all had the same eyes. However, there was something off about Alex's eyes. They were clear, they shone with sanity not insanity. He looked away to ponder for a while, he almost didn't notice that they had stopped outside an office with the nametag A. Blunt written in boring black letters. `Well,` he thought, `let the game begin.`

Normal POV.

After knocking the two MI6 agents led their captives and the American spies in. The captives were places in the four chairs in front of the desk. Alex and Yassen was placed in the middle with the writer and the random dude on either side of them. Meanie stopped behind Alex and the other MI6 agent whom Alex had decided to call Mr. Silent went to stand behind Yassen. The Americans stood straight backed beside them.

Blunt said nothing as they entered or placed themselves around the room, but the moment everyone had stopped moving he looked up from the papers he had pretended to read. He raised an eyebrow when he saw how many they where, but said nothing.

Five minutes passed and no one spoke, until a sudden notice made the spies jump. They looked around the room looking for the culprit, but settled when they noticed that a book had fallen from the desk. They all went back to their little staring game, no one noticing Alex's crazy grin.

After, what felt like an eternity, Blunt broke the silence. "I must say that this is not what I had in mind when I told you to keep an eye on Rider." He looked over the people sitting in front of him eyes stopping when they met Yassen's amused ones. Blunt felt like someone had poured a bucked full of ice down his shirt. One thing was for certain. Noting good could come from the assassin's amusement. "So," he said breaking eye contact with the assassin, (trying to bury the voice whispering that he had lost) and looking over his own agents. "Who would like to explain?"

Mr. Silent and Meany looked at each other before Mr. Silent began to speak. "Well Mr. Blunt after following Rider for a while we noticed that we were not the only ones doing so." He took a small brake to collect his thoughts before he started again. "We soon came to realize that four other people also followed him. We decided to just wait and see what would happen. When Rider had taken his normal seat at the swings one of the men," He pointed to the man that had attacked Alex, "stepped out from the bushes and started shouting at Rider. It then escaladed to a fight. During the fight we noticed that Rider seemed distracted and after further investigation…" at this point his rapport was interrupted by a giggle. They all turned towards where Alex was supposed to be only to find an empty chair and some rope.

"What in the name of…" Meanie started.

"Aw. Meanie," Alex whined. "We have already talked about this. If you aren't religious you shouldn't say stuff like that." They all did a 180 degree turn and looked towards where the voice was coming from and they all almost had a heart attack. Alex was hanging with his lower body out the window. He wasn't holding on to anything, but just hanging there, starring. His eyes had lost their clarity and now they sparkled with insanity enough to even make Yassen gasp.

Blunt felt his headache return. He really did not have the patience to deal with an insane Alex Rider right now. "Rider, get back in here and sit down."

Alex pouted, but listened for once. He climbed back in, and before anyone could stop him he jumped onto Yassens' lap. In Alex's opinion, Blunt got this amusing terrified, pale expression. So Alex did what he felt any slightly sane person should do and giggled before he asked Mr. Silent to continue with his little story.

Mr. Silent just stood there starring for a while. He had heard many stories about Rider, as he had been at SAS training with K-Unit, but he had never imagined him to be like this. He shook himself from his thoughts and started the rapport again.

"Well, Gregorovitch stepped out from the woods, he and Rider said something about vampires and then we captured them. Then the American spies showed up and just as we were about to load them into the car when Rider said something about a random writer dude hiding in the woods. We investigated and found the other person hiding. He just kept spouting nonsense while we loaded them into the car."

Blunt stared at them for a while with a weird look in his eyes. "You two captured Yassen Gregorovitch and brought him here without him or you ending up with a single wound?" if blunt had been a person who expressed feelings his voice would have sounded incredulous.

"Well, he kind of did not put up a fight." Meanie said. "He just stood there while we chained him." Blunt gave him a blank look. There was something that didn't add up here.

He looked over to where the assassin sat and did a double take. Alex was still sitting in his lap with that insane twinkle in his eye, but the difference was that now he was unchaining him.

Meanie and Mr. Silent jumped into action and stopped him just in time. "Alex what in the world do you think you are doing!" Blunt shouted. Alex looked up at him with tear filled puppy eyes.

"I… I just wanted a hug" he sobbed and buried his head in Yassen's chain cowered chest. "The shinnies were in the way and Mr. not-really-a-vampire couldn't hug me." He looked up at Blunt with pathetic eyes and Blunt cringed.

Then suddenly Alex's eyes filled with fury. "YOU LIED!" he shouted and pointed a finger at Blunt. The other people in the room just starred, confused.

"YOU said Yassen was a vampire, and I got all exited and then…" He took a break and his pout returned, "HE wasn't. You big fat, meanie liar." He huffed and turned away.

If Blunt had been a feeling man, he would have banged his head repeatedly against the desk, and as it was, he did. At the same time everyone in the room could have sworn they heard him mutter something about crazy as teens and how they would be the death of him.

The noise from the never ending banging summoned Mrs. Jones who took one look around the room before summoning some guards to take away the Americans and the two unknown men. She then told Meanie and Mr. Silent to go do something Alex couldn't bother paying attention to and looked the door after them.

"Would you be so kind as to update me on the situation Mr. Blunt" she asked kindly before popping a peppermint candy in her mouth. When he just shook his head Alex raised his head and sat there jumping with excitement in Yassens lap.

"oh, oh, oh, Pick me, pick me." He sang and Mrs. Jones couldn't help but stare.

"Alright Alex, why don't you tell me what happened." The moment she had said it and saw the amusement rising in Gregorovitch's eyes and the glee in Alexs she regretted it, but it was too late.

"Well, I was like in the park, like totally minding my own business when this big ugly dude started shouting at me and I was like whaaa… then we fought and I hurt my head and then like Mr. Vampire appeared out of the mist and like totally scared people and then I was like totally whaaa. Mr. vamire is here and then he like told me he wasn't a vampire and then like Meanie and Mr. Silent, who ended up not being so silent chained him and like when we were leaving this random writer dude was like coming along and like sitting in the car all terrified and I was like totally playing with Yassen when meanie tried to kill me and then Yassen gave him this weir look and he pissed his pants and then we came here and they talked about all kinds of weird stuff while I climbed down the wall and got some candy and a saw for the chains and then when I was on my way in the window again they caught me and Blunty told me to sit down and when I did he gave me this weird look, and then I totally felt like getting a hug, but everyone was busy so I decided to make the shinnies go away so that Mr. I'm-not-a-vampire could hug me and then Blunty yelled at he and then he started hitting himself and you came." He said it all very fast and without breathing before giving Mrs. Jones a huge grin, and started to suck on a lollypop.

Mrs. Jones just stood there looking confused, while Blunt kept banging his head against the desk and Alex felt like getting a hug again. In the mean while Yassen loosened the last piece of chain and picked Alex up. He looked at the two Head spies before he shook his head and threw Alex onto his back and jumped out of the window. This was something Alex must have found incredibly amusing as he started to laugh and hum the tune of Spiderman.

************************AN********************************

Yay my longest chapter yet…

Sorry for the spelling mistakes, some of them are intentional, but some aren't. I got this sudden inspiration and needed to write it down as fast as possible. Please Review and tell me what you think, or else the monster in my brain will get hungry and feed of my inspiration. :-D Also tell me what you think of my idea for my new story. (I will keep writing on this one, I saw that someone was afraid I would abandon this story, but that will never, ever happen. I will always complete my stories, unless something major happens.) I will also stop having author notes at the beginning and end of the story, I really have no idea why I have been doing that…


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider, all rights go to their respective owners.

********************************Story******************************************

Alex was worried. When they had been trapped at the MI headquarters, it had seemed like a good idea to let Yassen steal him away, but now he was not so sure. He had fallen asleep on the way to wherever it was Yassen was bringing them and by the time he woke up they where there. Now he was sitting in a soft leather chair in front of a fireplace in a quite big room with wooden panels. The room had no windows and the only way out was through a single door, which was locked. A big brown couch was placed in the middle of the room in front of a low table. It was on that couch Alex had woken up.

Alex had no idea of how much time had passed since they escaped, but he did not really care. He did know that he had been awake for a long time and that the room was completely void of anything to do, and because of that, Alex soon became incredibly bored. He had tried to amuse himself but ended up lying on the cough just thinking and soon he was once again met with the problem of his father. In truth Alex did not know what to do, and he was scarred. He really just wanted someone to tell him what to do. He ended up being so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't hear or notice Yassen entering the room.

Yassen stood there for a while just starring. He smiled willfully and walked silently towards him. He was humming again, a song Yassen never had heard before. He heaved a sigh and decided to just get it over with. He had imagined many ways as for how his reunion with Alex would go, but this one had not been one of them.

Alex starred at Yassen and felt his sanity return, in a small part of his brain he wondered how long it was going to stay this time, but he quickly forgot about it when Yassen spoke. "Good morning little Alex, did you sleep well?"

Yassen's voice was low and soothing. Something Alex really did not get and it wasn't fair. Yassen was a terrifying assassin. He was not supposed to have such a soothing voice, a voice that made you feel so safe and wanted. He pouted to himself and looked up at Yassen. He was staring at him with a weird look in his eye, but Alex decided to just ignore it. He would never really get Yassen anyway.

"Yes" was the only thing he answered and Yassen raised his eyebrows. He had expected Alex to say more. Perhaps demand knowing where they where and why he had been looked in, but he asked about none of that. "Why did you decide to come?"

Yassen did a double take. Then he quickly composed himself, he really never could foresee what Alex would react. "I just wanted to come visit my little Alex to see if he was okay" he said smiling. And silently adding `and to make you safe` in his mind. He walked closer before he lifted Alex's head up and slipped under it so that it rested on his lap.

For some weird reason Alex actually believed him, even though he couldn't help but believe there was something he wasn't telling him, but he decided to let it be for now. He sighed and just lay there for a while before the question eating at him just busted out. "Are you going to kill me?" The moment the question left his mouth he regretted ever asking. Did he even really want to know? If a man like Yassen wanted you dead there was nothing you could do with it so what was the point of asking. He bit his lip and worriedly awaited his doom.

Yassen frowned. He thought he had been clear about this on the phone, but apparently Alex needed a bit more reassuring. "No, Alex I am not going to kill or harm you in any way. He patted the boys head and tried to figure out a way to say what he wanted to say. Then he decided to just spit it out.

"I did not intend to come here before I had deleted my record, but when MI6 moved in on you again, I decided that now where the time, so when you slept I completed what had to be done for my record to disappear." Yassen grew silent and Alex just laid there wondering where Yassen was going with this. "I had intended since our last meeting that when my business was settled I would come here to collect you. And to make you safe from all that meant you harm."

Alex was shocked and sad. Yassen was speaking in past tense¸ which Alex interpreted to mean that he no longer intended to do that. He must have changed his mind when he found out that John Rider was not his real father.

Yassen noticed the sad look in Alex's eyes and knew he had to finish. "I still intend to take you away from MI6 Alex." He said quietly and meet the boy's eyes. "Now there is just more I have to help you with so I do not believe we can leave England as soon as I hoped we could, but do not worry. You will do no more missions for MI6, CIA or any other people." Yassen drew his breath and formulated what he had been wondering since the phone call. "is this something you are doing to get MI6 to leave you alone or are you really as insane as you seem?" he asked and meet the boys glittering eyes. Alex smiled mysteriously up at him, but on the inside he felt hysteria press against his mind.

"I… I honestly do not know…" He whispered before he buried his head in Yassen's lap and cried.

*************************AN************************************

There was another chapter done. Please review and feed my inspiration eating monster. He only eats reviews and inspiration so if you review he might leave my inspiration alone and I might update sooner :-D


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Please read and review. Sorry for the long wait… and sorry for the crappy chapter. I wrote it in my pedagogy and math class. I noticed it had been such a long time since I updated last time so here it is. Tell me if you hate it and I will rewrite it when I get some more time.

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider; all rights go to their respective owners.

********************************Story*************************

Yassen starred shocked down on Alex. That was unexpected. In Yassens mind there had been no doubt that Alex was either insane or pretending to be. He had no idea that Alex had hit this stage. Alex had explained that, he was pretending at the beginning, but then he had started to feel something slipping and now he could no longer control when he slipped. The way Yassen understood it, Alex was on the brink of insanity and he was slipping fast.

Now, this was not necessarily a bad thing, Alex's state of insanity was no danger to himself or others, unless the others threatened Alex's loved ones.

It had taken him almost an hour to calm Alex down, and he was now sleeping peacefully in the bedroom. Yassen now, had a few problems to deal with. He had to deal with MI6, his record, whoever it was that were after Alex, and find Alex's father.

The easiest one would be to deal with the insects after Alex. It was obvious someone related to a man killed because he failed to kill Alex, but who? After the eagle strike incident he had lost Alex for a while and because of this he had no idea who had tried to kill Alex before he found him again when he came home from dealing with the snakehead. Because of this he knew that SCORPIA had not retaliated on Alex for his part in Yu's death. This in itself was weird, but Yassen interpreted from this that Alex had dealt with them on an earlier basis. If Yassen where to figure this out without asking Alex, It would take too long, so he decided to just wait.

That left him with dealing with his record, finding Alex's biological father and making MI6 leave Alex alone. His record could wait, but the MI6 business was urgent.

Blunt could not believe it. They had lost both Gregorovitch and Rider. Yassen Gregorovitch had been served to them on a platter and they had lost him. Even worse was that he had taken with him the insane, but most brilliant spy in the world.

Blunt was wakened from his stupor when someone knocked on the door. He walked slowly to his desk and told them to come in. He watched the three soldiers and one spy as they entered. He really hoped for all their sakes that his plan would work. Because if Alex Rider was turned against them, they would all be doomed.

"Sir?" Wolf asked. They had been told to come without actually being told why. The only thing they knew was that they had to retrieve someone they already knew. At first they had believed it to be fox, but when they had showed up, Fox was waiting for them in the waiting room, and he too was confused as to why they had been called there.

In truth Fox, had his suspicions as to why. He had heard the rumors about what had happened. He knew that Alex had disappeared after being brought to the HQ with the number one assassin Yassen Gregorovitch. Because of this he really hoped he was wrong.

"Ah, Yes. K-unit and agent Daniels. I have a mission for you." Blunt said, staring at the men, wondering whether or not they would understand, the great importance of the mission he was giving them. "Alex Rider was kidnapped by Yassen Gregorovitch." He stated and saw the shock and confusion spreading over the men's faces.

"Excuse me sir, who is Alex Rider?" Eagle asked. Snake nodded in the background. Blunt huffed,

"You used to know him as Cub I think it was." They all gaped.

"The kid? The little kid was kidnapped by one of the best assassins in the word?" Blunt just nodded.

Fox bit back his comment. IF that part of the rumors was right, then it was probably also true that he was kidnapped from the very room they were standing in.

"Do we have his location, Sir?" he asked though clenched teeth. The other soldiers started to pay attention again.

"We have an approximate location. We need you to go there and look for him, but you should be careful, it Rider is alive then Gregorovitch will be nearby." The soldiers nodded and Blunt dismissed them.

When they were gone he went over to the window again. It all rested on their shoulders now.

While Alex were sleeping, Yassen had gone through a lot of trouble letting MI6 knowing where they were. Now he was just sitting in their room playing chess with Alex and waiting. He had told Alex about his plan. He was going to agree to help or give MI6 some information in exchange for them to erase his record. If that did not work, he would do something else, but he did not feel it was proper to tell Alex about that. He was after all trying to protect Alex's innocence not ruin it further. He smiled down at Alex, he would probably find it funny though, at least if he was in his less than sane period.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: So, so sorry for the long wait. I broke my leg and suddenly everything else takes so much more time than it used to. I will try to not let this much time pass between my updates. Please read, enjoy and review. (Positive, negative, I do not care, I really crave some feedback.)

Disclaimer: I do not own or have any rights to Alex Rider, all rights go to their respective owners.

Alex didn't really know what to expect when he woke, but it was not to see Yassen and K-unit sitting by the fire drinking tea and talking. None of them were armed and they all seemed quite relaxed. He couldn't hear what they were talking about, but from the looks on their faces it seemed quite serious. They had yet to notice that he had awoken so he decided to just observe.

Wolf hadn't really changed much since the last time he saw him, but he seemed almost mad and so did the others. When Yassen moved a bit Alex was shocked to see that Ben was there. The last he had heard, Ben was on vacation after being shot, why would he be here with the rest of his Unit.

"If you are done lazing around Alex, why don't you come sit with us?" Yassens voice snapped him out of his musing. Alex knew that even though Yassen had voiced the sentence as a question it was really an order, and Alex did not want to take the chance of breaking it. For some reason Alex did not want to disappoint Yassen.

He hurried over to the men and sat down on the free spot next to Yassen. He smiled a greeting to the soldiers and ended up sitting there shuffling his feet anxiously. He really didn't like to be starred at. His uncle had once told him that Alex was the most invisible person he had ever met. Some of his friends had even given him the nickname Shadow, because he was so good at sneaking around and never getting caught. So sitting in front of four SAS soldiers that starred holes through him was really not comfortable.

Yassen seemed to know what he was thinking as he started the conversation again. "These soldiers showed up a while ago looking for you Lexi." Alex was startled by the nickname, but didn't really mind and he could feel something warm his chest. "They claim to know you" Yassen continued like nothing had happened and Alex felt himself calm down. He was so caught up in his mind that he didn't notice that Yassen was finished talking and was waiting for him to say something, he flushed.

"What?" Alex asked and ducked his head when Yassen raised his eyebrows at him.

"Welcome back to earth, are you ready to follow the conversation?" Alex nodded again.

"I know them, I trained with them at br…" the soldiers snapped their gazes to him and he quickly rephrased his sentence. "At their camp before the first mission I did for MI6" Alex said quietly and Yassen starred at them.

Yassen knew that Alex wasn't telling him everything, but he decided to let it go for now. However Alex saw the determined look in his eyes and decided to just tell the rest at once. "I then meet those two" he pointed at Ben and Wolf, "during different missions and they both saved my life." Alex got a thought full expression on his face before he continued. "Oh and that one" he pointed at Ben "was the one who shot the man who killed John Rider."

The soldiers were grateful that he didn't tell the assassin their names, but they were surprised at how much classified information he gave away. The assassin looked at Alex for a while. "Do you trust them? They came here to bring you back to MI6." He said and Alex looked over at the soldiers.

"I do trust them, but that does not mean that I will come with them of my own will." Alex stated and Yassen gained a proud shine in his eyes.

Yassen looked smugly over at the soldiers, "and what if I told you to go with them, would you go by your own will then or would you still fight them." Alex bit his lip and met Yassens eyes. Yassen saw the uncertainty in them and smiled reassuringly at him, "I will either come with you or come to collect you later." He whispered.

Alex smiled. "Then I would go with them." He said and the soldiers gained a goobsmacked expression.

*********AN******

Sorry for the very short chapter, but I thought you might like to have a short one now, and not a long one in a couple of weeks. Please review.


	11. Chapter 11

Ben could not understand what was happening. Alex Rider had just agreed to go with them back to MI6, without giving a fight, which in itself was weird, but even weirder, was the fact that the only reason he agreed to do so was because Yassen freaking Gregorovitch had asked him to.

Earlier, when they had found this house they had all been prepared to die, none of them thought they would survive a fight with Gregorovitch, they had all heard stories about him. To their surprise when they had come barging in, the assassin had just raised his brows at them and quietly while sitting completely relaxed, with a gun pointed at them, asked them to keep quiet as Alex was sleeping. The rest had happened rather quickly. Eagle had tried to attack him, but had quickly been disarmed and so had the others, then Gregorovitch had motioned for them to move along to the next room, where they had found Alex sleeping on a couch. Snake had hurried over to check him over, and Gregorovitch had just smiled and settled down close by. When Snake had finished his check up the soldiers had seated themselves and Gregorovitch had started to speak. He did not say much, just wanted to know a few things about why they where there, how many the MI6 had sent after him and so on. And then Alex had woken up and helped confusing them even more.

It was quite clear that Alex was not afraid of Gregorovitch, it even seemed like he did not want to disappoint the assassin. Normally, if any of the soldiers had seen such behavior from someone who had been kidnapped they would say that the person was suffering from Stockholm syndrome. However that made no sence seeing as the kid had only been missing for half a day.

Alex had never been a normal child, this was something he was very aware of. that did not however stop him from wondering what in the world he was thinking about. because of his unstable mind he had almost escaped from mi6's rotten claws, and now because of a few words from his supposed to be enemy he was returning willingly. he looked over at the soldiers and saw that they looked as confused as he felt.

yassen was also watching them all, but he was more aware of the reasons behind Alex's choises. it amused him to no end how the soldiers had jumped right to Stockholm syndrome. it was quite clear to him that Alex was lonely, and when you are lonely you do surprising things, like clinging to your supposed to be enemy. That and Alex was a pretty good judge of character and thus he, even though he wasn't aware of it, knew that he could trust him.

"Why?" wolf interrupted their thoughts. Yassen just raised his brows and starred at them

"Why what?" Alex answered. Wolf gave him a frustrated glare.

"Why do you listen to him? don't you know who he is? Don't you know what he has done?" the other soldiers nodded in agreement.

Alex pouted for a while before he answered. "I know but I don't see how that is relevant. He has never done anything to hurt me, he just always saves me, even that one time when I tried to kill him." the soldiers gaped, Alex had done what?

W...what did you say?" eagle stuttered. Yassen smirked at them.

Alex gave him a confused look before he answered. "I don't understand how that is relevant?"

"Not that, the thing after" wolf snapped impatiently.

"He has always helped me" Alex continued. the soldiers nodded for him to proceed. "Even that one time when I tried to kill him." Alex said in an innocent voice.

"How are you still alive?" burst from Wolf. Alex just gave him a weird look. Yassen decided to interfere before someone's patience snapped and he would have to kill someone.

"He is still alive because I wished him to be." Yassen stated with a voice that settled the matter. "Now will you bring Alex safely to MI6 or will you leave?" Yassens voice told them on no uncertain parts that if he did not make it there safely they would not live very long.

They all knew that something about this was suspicious, but they couldn't see something wrong with it so they decided to just let it go. If Gregorovitch did end up doing something to MI6 then they probably had it coming, K-unit had no love for MI6 and their ways. They quickly agreed to take him, and after Alex shared some words with Gregorovitch, they left.

Two hours later found Alex sitting in front of Blunt with his arms crossed and a pout on his face. One of the psychologists working for MI6 was sitting across from him looking quite stressed.

"Why won't you speak about it dear? Did the nasty man hurt you?" Alex felt his eyes twitch, for a moment he wondered where this woman had taken her degree, and then he was swallowed irritation of the way he was spoken to, as if he was some kind of baby brat.

"No he did not, and I don't want to speak about it because YOU are annoying." He forced out before he turned his head from her again. This was too troublesome, he should have just stayed with Yassen or simply had gone home. However for some reason unknown to him he really wanted Yassen to approve of him and he did not want to disappoint him.

"I know that your pain and suffering makes you want to lash out, but that won't work on me dearie." Alex just ignored her, he really hoped Yassen came to collect him soon.

Blunt wanted to hit his head against something. He knew it had been too easy when the soldiers had come back with the brat unharmed. They hadn't told him what had transpired, but he had a feeling that they hadn't seen the last of Gregorovitch. He was snapped out of his train of thought when he heard a great slapping sound.

Alex knew he was pushing her, but he had to say that he had not expected her to do that. He had no intention of talking to her and he had told her that, but she wouldn't shut up, so he had observed her for a while, noticed that she seemed sad about something and then he had seen the marks on her arms, deduced the cause and told her, that he found it unfair that she pushed him to talk to her just so that she could ease the guilt of not noticing that the babysitter was hitting her son. Then she slapped him. He raised a hand to his face when he felt something running down it. When he removed it, it was stained red with blood. Blunt was staring at them and Alex might be imagining it, but he looked shocked.

"What in the world happened?" Blunt exclaimed. Alex just gave him a looked at questioned his IQ.

"One would think it was quite clear…" came from the door. Alex's head snapped around so fast it looked like it wasn't completely attached to his shoulders. Then a bright, yet painful smile.

Yassens eyes narrowed when he saw this. He walked slowly over to him and stroked his cheek, wiping away some blood. He felt his rage grow as he saw how painful it was for Alex to smile. He was aware of the point that Alex had been in worse pain, and that he had been hit harder in the past, but that was not the point. The point was that this was in the middle of the MI6s headquarters. He was supposed to be safe here, but if Blunt had let someone put their hands on him, how could he then trust that Blunt would do his best to protect him in missions.

"You came!" Alex smiled brightly. His eyes almost glowed with glee as he stared up at him.

"Gregorovitch!" Blunt spluttered. "What are you doing here?" Blunt looked around as if he was going to call the guards. Yassen just raised his brow.

"Obviously, I wanted to speak with you." Yassen replied calmly. He smirked a little when he saw the man shiver. "I want to propose a deal." He continued after a while.

Blunt looked up at him. "What sort of deal?" he asked. He knew that if he could get just a little of the assassins knowledge, he would be able to bring a lot of people to justice.

"Well, I have decided to retire, but there is the little problem of my name on different lists, and of my record." Yassen took a dramatic break and looked over at Alex. "If those records were to disappear and my name was to be mysteriously erased, and I was to never be prosecuted or hunted again. I would make sure you got the knowledge to bring down SCORPIA." Yassens voice betrayed nothing as he looked at Blunt with a blank face. Alex raised his brow at Yassen. Would Blunt really fall for that.

Blunt was beyond words. To actually get the chance to bring down SCORPIA. That was a once in a lifetime chance and would do wonders for his career. Other people would undoubtedly have looked at pros and cons, whether or not letting Gregorovitch go free was worth just a chance at bringing down SCORPIA. Wiser men would have easily seen the obvious loopholes, but Blunt was none of those things so he agreed easily.

Of course Yassen had hidden motives, but how was Blunt to know that, how was he to know that his choices this day would end up with him losing his special schoolboy spy.

Alex didn't really pay attention to their conversation. He had no use of the information and after Blunt had so eagerly jumped into the obvious trap that Yassen had laid, he turned his attention back to the distressed shrink. It seemed like she might know who Yassen was as she had made no attempt to leave after he glared at her, and she was now sitting staring from her hand to Alex's face and then over at Yassen. It almost looked like she was going to cry, but he hoped she wouldn't, he had no idea of how to deal with crying people. He turned his attention back to Yassen just as it seemed like they were done.

"Then you will give us the information in return, your name will be erased from all lists and never be bothered for any reason again." Blunt summarized. Alex bit back a laugh. Blunt had really fallen for it. Stupid, stupid man.


	12. Chapter 12

AN: I appologize for the long wait, I have been sick and had exams so i didn't have time to do much writing, then i lost the stuff i had written so I had to do it over. Well anyway, here is the new chapter and I hope u all will enjoy it.

*****************Story*************

"I am glad we could come to an agreement. " Yassen stated emotionlessly and started to walk to the door. "Starting from tomorrow you will start to receive e-mails with information. There are also some files waiting for you in a bank box in France. Good bye, for your own sake and that of your precious MI6 we better not meet again." Yassen walked briskly towards the door, only to turn back when he had opened it. "As for you," he stared down on the shrink. "You should consider yourself lucky to be alive, if I ever hear talk of you hitting a child again, you will no longer be." He turned back and walked out the door. Blunt turned to Alex when he was out of sight and just when he was about to say something Yassens impatient voice was heard from the other room. "Alex, come."

Alex jumped to his feet and rushed to the door only to be stopped by Blunt at the door. "and where do you think you are going Alex?"

"Yassen called for me," Alex simply stated while tried to break free from the two thin, cold arms that held him captive.

"And why in the world do you believe I would allow you to leave with him. YOU are still MY weapon." Blunt stated with a victorious look in his eyes. The look suddenly disappeared when his arms where pried from the boy and he was looking into the deadliest eyes he had ever seen.

"You are the one who are wrong." Yassen stated and his eyes glittered with something that made shivers run down Blunts back. "HE is MINE."

Alex didn't really know what to believe. When he had agreed to go with the soldiers, Yassen had told him that he would come here to get him. He had told him how he was going to trick a never ending get out of jail free card from Blunt, but he had never mentioned this.

It seemed like Blunt managed to gather a little bit of courage and straightened his back and tried to not cower while he stared back at the assassin. He could not afford to lose Alex Rider. " I never agreed to anything concerning Rider." Blunt pressed out, just to be met with a smug grin.

"Oh really. Well the papers you just signed says otherwise. They say you just signed over the guardianship of one Mister Alex Rider to me. " Alex gasped and Blunt staggered back. This could not be true. He had not lost his weapon because he had forgotten to read the papers. Blunt staggered backwards and slumped down on the chair Alex had abandoned.

Alex however, did not know what he should think. On one side he could not believe that the head of MI6 could be so stupid that he did not read through the contract, and on the other side he was happy that someone wanted him, but he couldn't help but wonder what this would mean for his search for his father. Then it suddenly occurred to him that it was way to serious in there.

"You're sure you won't want to drink my blood right?" He said while he, unnoticed by anyone else hacked into the MI6 database and downloaded John Riders files.

Yassen turned from his staring contest with Blunt and gave Alex a small smile. "I am completely sure, now come." Again Yassen turned and left, Alex stayed long enough to pull out the USB nobody had seen him put in Blunts computer and wave goodbye. Then he turned and ran after his new protector. He knew that he hadn't heard the last of MI6, but from now on it seemed like he didn't have to deal with them on his own.


End file.
